La prophétie de l'enfant aux yeux bleus
by grellou
Summary: La guerre fait toujours rage dans le monde de la magie. Une nouvelle prophétie liée à un enfant aux yeux bleus voit le jour aux milieux des combats. Une moldue intègre la lutte contre les ténèbres. Quel sera leur rôle dans cette guerre ?
1. Prologue

La guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier, paraissait si lointaine de cette banlieue du sud de Londres. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence de cette nuit sans lune.

Six ombres s'avançaient dans une ruelle, dans un alignement parfait. Leurs pas étaient silencieux sur la chaussée goudronnée. Recouvertes de cape noire, elles semblaient glisser sur le sol plutôt que marcher, tel des fantômes. Leurs visages étaient invisibles, masqués par la capuche de leur cape. Si nous avions pu les voir, cela aurait été la dernière image gravée à jamais sur nos rétines.

Les lampadaires de la rue s'éteignaient sur leur passage donnant l'impression que la lumière fuyait face à la noirceur émanent de ces personnages. L'air et le silence devenaient oppressants, des ombres recouvraient et dévoraient les façades des maisons. Le mal semblait se rendre maître des lieux.

Les robes noires s'arrêtèrent devant une des maisons du lotissement. Elle n'était reconnaissable qu'avec son rosier grimpant. Celui-ci recouvrait un pan de la façade de la maison. La couleur de ses roses était un symbole de ce qui allait suivre. Elles étaient rouge sang.

Invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels, une barrière verte recouvrait la maison et semblait défier les arrivants. L'un d'eux sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de cette aura. Il fut propulser en arrière sur plusieurs mètres sous le regard exaspéré des autres. Il se releva rageant en époussetant sa cape.

\- Même si ce sont des enfants, ils ont bien faits usage de leur magie, reconnut l'une des capuches.

\- Fascinant...

\- Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait, promit l'un des six, resserrant sa main sur sa baguette.

Faisant disparaître la barrière magique d'un simple coup de baguette, ils avancèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la maison. Après avoir poussé le portique, ils le franchirent chacun leur tour. On pouvait lire sur la boîte aux lettres à côté du portail en grillage, un nom, Appeltown.

Laurent et Sarah Appeltown étaient des gens sans problème, appréciés de tous. Ils participaient à la vie du quartier et avaient toujours un mot gentil pour chacun. Ils avaient décidé ce soir de passer un moment au calme, au chaud dans leur maison, ensemble. Assis sur le canapé, ils profitaient de la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, un verre à la main. L'atmosphère était à la tranquillité et au bien-être. Ils approchaient doucement de la quarantaine. On pouvait lire dans leur regard l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé. Mais le couple était à mille lieux de se douter ce qui allait se produire.

Laurent se redressa tout à coup, sur ses gardes. Il semblait attentif à tout bruit inconnu dans la maison et venant de l'extérieur. Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et fit par de ses inquiétudes à son mari qui la stoppa pour qu'elle garde le silence. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur plongé dans la pénombre. Son regard fut attiré par le portail d'entrée qui s'ouvrait seul. Il revint au centre de la pièce et passa devant sa femme en lui disant de ne pas bouger. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Son attention fut attirée par la voix de sa femme emplie de peur, provenant du salon. Prise de tremblements incontrôlables, elle lui montra du doigt une décoration posée sur le dessus de la cheminée qui irradiait d'une lumière verte. Laurent réagit au quart de tour et hurla à sa femme de fuir. Sa voix fut couverte par l'explosion de la porte d'entrée.

Les six sorciers franchirent le seuil de la porte et se dressèrent face à Laurent. Celui-ci fixait les silhouettes en face de lui. Le temps semblait comme suspendu puis tout se déroula très vite. Laurent se remit sur ses jambes et courut rejoindre son épouse, dans le salon, qui était restée tétanisée de peur. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et ils firent face ensembles aux robes noires. Leur destin, ils le savaient, avait été scellé il y a quelques années par une étrange rencontre. Même face à la mort, ils ne regrettaient aucunement leur décision.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se modifia et devint oppressante quand les six ombres s'avancèrent vers eux. La chaleur de la pièce sembla disparaître au profit d'un froid mortel qui se dégageait d'eux. Elles formèrent un demi-cercle autour du couple et levèrent dans un bel ensemble leur baguette.

\- Vous n'êtes que des créatures inférieures, déclara l'un des hommes.

\- Vous ne devriez même pas exister...

Laurent et Sarah se serrèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre, se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Ils ne virent pas fondre sur eux le sortilège mortel. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, ensembles, un sourire aux lèvres. La dernière parole prononcée par Laurent fut : « vous ne les trouverez jamais ».

Les six hommes sortirent de la maison sans un regard en arrière sur les corps étendus au sol. On pouvait déjà voir se dégager de la maison de la fumée qui s'éleva dans le ciel. Des flammes provenant de l'intérieur, se mirent à lécher les murs de la façade. Le mobilier s'enflammait et sur le plancher du salon, on pouvait voir une photo se consumer. Elle représentait une famille nombreuse heureuse.

Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par l'explosion des vitres de la maison. Les voisins se réveillèrent par le bruit provoqué par l'incendie. Des personnes sortirent des habitations voisines en pyjama pour connaître la raison de ce vacarme.

Personne ne vit les six ombres alignées sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils observaient satisfaits la maison en feu. Ils ressentirent en même temps une brûlure sur leur avant bras. Leur Maître les rappelait auprès de lui. Ils transplanèrent dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

Pour les moldus, on ne voyait qu'une maison en feu mais pour les sorciers, un symbole engendrant une peur sans nom flottait au dessus : la Marque des Ténèbres.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La prophétie

**CHAPITRE 1 : la prophétie**

Dans une salle sombre, recouverte de tentures et décorée d'objets hétéroclites, une voix venue comme d'outre tombe résonna. Celle-ci fit sursauter les personnages des tableaux présents. L'un d'eux fila à travers tout Poudlard jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour l'informer du phénomène étrange qui se produisait dans l'une des tours.

\- - Monsieur le directeur, c'est le moment que vous attendiez.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le légendaire Dumbledore soupira. Il roula le parchemin qu'il était en train de rédiger et dit :

\- - Je le sais mon ami, je redoutais que cela ne se produise jamais.

\- - Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- - Laisser les choses se produire d'elles-mêmes et qui sait, nous pourrions avoir des surprises. Quand penses-tu mon cher Fumsek ?

Le phénix regarda le directeur avec intelligence puis disparut, en cendre.

\- - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, une nouvelle ère va bientôt commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall surgit, haletante, dans le bureau directoral. La très stricte directrice adjointe avait une allure toute particulière cet après-midi là. Des mèches s'échappaient de son chignon serré, son chapeau penchait sur le côté, son ourlet de robe de sorcière dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle semblait déroutée, un éclair de peur passa dans son regard.

\- - Quelle tenue Minerva ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- - Ma tenue importe peu Albus. Ce qui se passe est grave ! répondit McGonagall. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit de ce qui allait se passer ?

\- - J'attendais que cela se produise ma chère. Venez, nous allons entendre quelle nouvelle prophétie le professeur Trewlaney fera l'honneur de nous offrir.

En se dirigeant vers la tour de divination, on pouvait voir les visages anxieux et apeurés des tableaux. Le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de près par McGonagall, courrait plus qu'il ne marchait dans les couloirs vides et sans fin de Poudlard. On pouvait déjà entendre au bas de la tour, une voix rauque et semblant lointaine.

Ils trouvèrent le professeur Trewlaney, assise au sol, dos au mur, les yeux dans le vague. Ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher d'elle de peur de l'interrompre. De l'entrée de la salle de cours, ils observèrent les mouvements anarchiques de la divinatrice et écoutèrent ses propos incohérents quand soudain, tout devint clair.

« _Fruit de l'union de deux mondes, l'Unique sera indispensable pour le survivant dans la chute du seigneur des ténèbres._

 _Ses parents, jeunes combattants pour la liberté, lui donneront naissance dans le plus grand secret. Il sera porté par la personne qui a le plus d'importance pour lui et qui saura le protéger du mal._

 _Une nouvelle mère pleine d'amour._ »

Le regard du professeur redevint lucide. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée et eut un sursaut de surprise face aux regards des arrivants.

\- - Que s'est-il passé ? Cela s'est reproduit Albus ? dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

\- - Oui Sibylle, une nouvelle prophétie vient de naitre de votre bouche, confirme Dumbledore. Je vais mettre de ce pas ce souvenir en lieu sûr pour que son destinataire soit le seul à l'entendre. Entre de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait être mal interprétée.

\- - Merci professeur, je ne supporterai pas d'être à l'origine d'un nouveau meurtre.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle afin de l'aider à se remettre debout. On pouvait voir que la transe avait semé un trouble chez les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Celle-ci reflétait bien l'état d'esprit de chacun : en désordre, des objets brisés sur le sol...

Dumbledore partit vers son bureau afin de mettre ce souvenir dans un lieu protégé, une boule en verre s'ouvrant qu'à l'intention d'une seule personne. En chemin, il rassura les tableaux et leur fit promettre à chacun de ne jamais parler de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cela devait rester un secret absolu.

A la suite de son départ, à l'aide d'un sortilège de son cru, McGonagall essaya tant bien que mal de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle de cours. Ce lieu semblait refuser de se plier à sa volonté comme si le désordre y vivait en maître. Une aura magique se fit sentir soudain dans la pièce. Minerva se retourna et vit avec stupeur que Sibylle Trewlaney repartait en transe. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa tête partit en arrière, elle s'effondra au sol. Prise de convulsions, elle émettait des sons étranges. Elle se redressa soudain faisant sursauter sa collègue et recommença à parler de sa voix si étrange :

« _Celui qui « a été trop lâche pour revenir », doit périr de la main du Lord Noir,_

 _Car il porte en lui les germes de Sa destruction._

 _Les Héritiers auront leur mot à dire car même le mal peut engendrer une arme à double tranchant,_

 _Les Robes Noires, entreront dans cette étrange danse bien avant la fin._

 _Le destin a parlé._ »

Le calme retomba dans la pièce. Un silence pesant suivit. Le professeur Trewlaney se redressa seule, et commença à ranger la pièce comme si rien ne s'était passé. Se baissant vers un livre, elle tourna la tête vers sa collègue comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois de la matinée.

\- - Désirez-vous quelque chose Minerva ?

\- - Non, absolument pas. Je venais voir si vous alliez bien.

\- - Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en train de ranger mon bureau. La divination n'aime pas le désordre, affirme-t-elle.

\- - Je vais vous laisser alors, à plus tard Sibylle, dit McGonagall en se rappelant l'état du bureau de sa collègue tout au long de l'année scolaire. Rangé n'est pas le mot le plus approprié pour le qualifier.

Elle rejoignit aussi vite que possible le bureau du directeur pour lui faire part de la suite de la prophétie. Elle se disait en chemin que ces événements n'étaient plus vraiment de son âge.

Deux morceaux de la prophétie furent entendus ce jour-là et restèrent dans la mémoire de ceux présents. Deux sphères en verre porteuses de la sauvegarde du monde magique mais qui ne devaient absolument pas rester au même endroit. L'une fut déposée près de la pensive du directeur et l'autre fut envoyé par un hiboux grand duc pour Gringotts, dans un de ses coffre personnels.

Le porteur du précieux colis décolla en direction de la banque la mieux protégée au monde et disparut de la vue de Dumbledore.

Quand il passa au dessus de Pré-au-lard, il ne sentit pas l'ombre inquiétante qui était en train de voler au dessus de lui et qui l'attaqua lorsqu'il eut atteint Londres. Le colis tomba...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un cadeau empoisonné

Le colis tomba de plusieurs mètres avant d'être rattrapé par la créature qui causa sa chute : un corbeau. Plus gros que la proie attaquée, il put porter aisément sa charge jusqu'à son maitre.

Celui-ci l'attendait dans une ruelle de l'Allé des embrumes, tapis dans l'ombre, loin des rues passantes. Il était de forte corpulence, habillé avec un gilet qui avait vécu de meilleurs jours et un pantalon mité. Le signe le plus visible était sur son visage, brûlé de moitié et qui faisait de sa peau, une sorte de vieux parchemin froissé. Son seul ami était ce corbeau qui lui ramenait de temps à autre des colis volés. Cela lui permettait de survivre quelques jours puis de retourner dans la misère et la faim.

\- Que m'amènes-tu là, grogna-t-il.

Il observa le colis que son vieil ami venait de déposer dans sa main. Il était léger et avait l'air fragile. Il s'assit à même le sol qui ne lui semblait plus aussi froid avec le temps et plus aussi dur qu'avant. Son nom, celui par lequel on le nommait quand il était enfant était Anton. Mais cela lui semblait si loin maintenant qu'il passa vite à autre chose. Il décida de commencer à ouvrir l'emballage beige en sectionnant la cordelette qui l'entourait. Quand il put enfin voir ce que le colis contenait, il fut perplexe.

Il souleva à hauteur de son visage une boule en verre, entourée d'un crochet en or fuselé et gravé. Avant de se demander ce que cela pouvait être, il pensa à la petite somme rondouillette qu'il allait se faire avec ce drôle d'objet. Il réfléchit sur les endroits qu'il connaissait et où il pourrait le vendre. L'Allée des embrumes était le seul lieu où les objets que l'on ne voulait pas voir retrouvés par leur propriétaire, disparaissaient comme par magie. Le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : Barjow et Beurk.

Rien que d'y penser, un frisson le parcourut. Bien que l'Allées des embrumes soit un endroit mal famé, le propriétaire de la boutique lui faisait bien plus peur. Mais l'envie de manger devint plus forte que celle de la réflexion et il partit en direction de la boutique.

Il passa près du Chemin de traverse en boitant de son pied droit. Il essayait de s'éloigner toujours le plus possible de ce lieu fourmillant car les passants le dévisageaient toujours comme une bête curieuse et étaient dégoutés par son aspect corporel. Il tourna à un angle de rue car la boutique de Barjow et Beurk était proche du côté blanc de la magie. La devanture donnait la chair de poule à toutes personnes inconnues au monde obscur de la magie noire. Son corbeau se percha sur l'écriteau noir qui semblait avoir une bonne centaine d'années.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se décida à pousser la porte. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux due à la poussière stagnante et recouvrant tous les objets dans la pièce. L'intérieur ressemblait à si méprendre à un musée des horreurs.

Le propriétaire s'avança après avoir entendu le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il dévisagea la pauvre créature qui se trouvait dans sa boutique et qui correspondait en tout point au cadre sordide de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieille larve stupide ?

\- Je... J'ai quelque chose à troquer, hésita-t-il. Son regard passait du visage du propriétaire aux objets macabres.

\- Montre-moi. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, exigea le propriétaire.

\- Euh oui...Voici, dit-il tout en tendant la boule en verre vers le comptoir. Sa main était tremblante et moite.

Le propriétaire arracha des mains l'objet. Il examina la sphère minutieusement, mettant même son monocle pour observer toutes les lignes pouvant être invisibles à l'œil nu. Il renifla plusieurs fois comme s'il était septique quand à la rareté de l'objet. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Anton.

\- Je ne vais pas t'en donner beaucoup. Ce n'est juste qu'un objet sans réelle valeur mais qui fera une très belle décoration au fond de ma boutique. Tu en voudrais combien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? demande Anton, craintivement.

\- Je t'en donne 1 gallion d'or et 15 mornilles de bronze (environ 7.50 euros).

\- J'accepte, annonça-t-il. Il avait la sensation qu'il devait fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible pour sa propre survie.

Il attrapa les pièces jetées avec dédain sur le comptoir par le propriétaire et prit la fuite. La peur fut vite remplacée par l'envie de se sustenter. Ce fut un mauvais souvenir vite mis à l'écart pour sa propre survie.

Chez Barjow et Beurk, l'atmosphère était tout autre.

\- Pauvre imbécile... Si tu savais ce que tu avais entre les mains...murmura Bajow.

Il regarda avec fascination la boule de verre qu'il tenait dans sa paume. Tant de mystères renfermés dans un si petit objet. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait garder cela chez lui, il avait trop d'importance. Il devait le confier à Vous-savez-qui. S'il l'apprenait avant de l'avoir entre les mains, il ne payerait pas cher de sa peau. Il commença à paniquer à l'idée des sévices qu'il pourrait endurer rien que pour avoir garder l'objet plus que nécessaire dans sa main.

Il se décida à envoyer un message à l'un de ses acheteurs d'objets maléfiques : les Malefoy. Ils furent de bon client par le passé mais depuis le début de la guerre, les contrôles par les aurors dans sa boutique, faisaient fuir ses clients les plus riches. Avec la boule en verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il savait que son message ne reviendrait pas sans réponse. Le père de famille était l'un des fidèles de Vous-savez-qui et l'intérêt du courrier n'en sera que plus important.

Quand l'hibou déploya ses ailes et s'envola, la peur ne le quitta pourtant pas. Elle resta jusqu'au soir au retour de l'oiseau. Il prit le mot en tremblant et le lut :

« Ramène-moi cet objet au plus vite au manoir. Si tu tardes, ta mort n'en sera que plus lente. LM »

Barjow ne se fit pas prier et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée pour fermer sa boutique. Il transpirait et ne cessait d'avoir des images de torture défilant dans sa tête. Il mit la boule en verre ornée d'or dans une bourse en écaille de dragon et sortit dans sa cours intérieure. Il transplana devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy.

Des ombres noires surgirent de nulle part et l'encadrèrent. Elles étaient vêtues de longues capes noires les recouvrant entièrement. Leurs visages étaient dissimulés derrière un masque en forme de tête de mort. Ils ne laissaient aucune émotion transparaitre dans leur attitude. Leur baguette le menaçait à tout moment d'un certain sortilège vert. Elles semblaient mourir d'impatience tant les étincelles qui en jaillissaient été nombreuses.

Barjow fut conduit devant la grille du manoir et on lui ordonna de la toucher. Il ressentit une douleur sans égale qui le transperça de la tête au pied et il vit ses pires cauchemars défiler devant ses yeux. Puis cette souffrance cessa aussi vite qu'elle apparut et le portail s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer ainsi que ces guides. Ils traversèrent les pelouses du domaine et arrivèrent au niveau du perron. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant où l'on entendait que la respiration saccadée du visiteur.

La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit et Barjow sut que son destin venait d'être scellé.


	4. Chap 3 :Le retour du Prince de sang-mêlé

A la lueur des torches, une silhouette s'avançait, longeant les tableaux endormis, accrochés le long des murs. Des ronflements émanaient d'eux et faisait une certaine cacophonie couvrant les pas résonnant sur les pavés. Le décor changea subitement quand l'homme s'enfonça vers les cachots froids et sans fin de Poudlard. Severus Rogue, dont la marche reflétée son état d'esprit actuel, ouvrit avec fracas la porte de ses appartements. Son bras comme marqué au fer rouge, ne cessait de le lancer et lui disait que l'heure était venue de rejoindre le maître.

Il s'avança d'un pas pressé à travers le salon. Celui-ci était meublé de manière spartiate mais avec des objets de bonne qualité. Le plus impressionnant dans cette pièce était le pan de mur recouvert de livres en tout genre qui reflétait la soif de connaissances de cet homme mystérieux. La cheminée dominait le salon et sa chaleur se répandait tant bien que mal dans ces cachots humides. Un mélange d'odeurs, ingrédients à potion, emplissait l'air: plantes diverses, sang, poudres... Cela se diffusait d'une des portes menant au salon et qui conduisait à un laboratoire personnel. Un vieux fauteuil en cuir siégeait près des flammes. Le manque flagrant de décorations faisait de ce lieu, le repère d'un homme voulant s'isoler du monde alentour.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'armoire afin de se changer. La seule couleur qui contrastait avec la pièce sombre, était le couvre-lit vert émeraude. Un symbole de sa maison. Il revêtit la robe de sorcier la moins miteuse de sa garde robe, toujours noire et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit mais fut rapidement stopper dans sa course. Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- - Je n'ai pas le temps pour écouter une fois de plus vos lubies Albus, dit-il d'un ton las.

\- - Mon ami, si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave, je ne viendrais pas troubler votre quiétude.

Severus fut surpris par la gravité présente sur le visage de Dumbledore et comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se tramer. Il laissa le directeur entrer et le suivit à l'intérieur de son antre. Dumbledore se dirigea vers la lourde bibliothèque emplie de savoirs, dos au professeur de potion. Son attitude corporelle montrait que la situation était complexe, difficile à porter seul, sur ses épaules. Il hésita plusieurs fois à parler. Etrange venant de la part d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Ceci était une des rares choses qui pouvait semer le doute chez Severus.

\- - Ca recommence... dit-il dans un murmure. Le passé est en train de se reproduire.

Severus s'avança vers lui et lui demanda de bien vouloir répéter ses propos. Quand Albus lui expliqua la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller se servir un verre de whisky pur feu puis se laissa tomber sur son antique fauteuil en cuir. Le masque de l'homme se fissura et une lueur de peur passa dans ses yeux.

\- - Vous en êtes bien sûr Albus ? Cela ne se peut... dit Severus. Vous savez ce que cela va impliquer ? Je sens que vous allez me demander une chose pour laquelle je devrais une nouvelle fois perdre mon âme. La dernière fois que cela s'est produit, la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux a été victime des ténèbres.

Le visage souriant de Lili refit soudain surface et le replongea quelques instants dans le passé. Il se rappela cette funeste nuit et savait qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre cela. Il avait trop perdu à cause de ses choix.

\- - Que voulez-vous me faire faire cette fois ?! demanda-t-il, sans réellement vouloir entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur

\- - Vous êtes le seul à qui je puisse confier cela Severus, le seul qui sait réellement, le seul qui sait ce que va coûter cette guerre. J'ai toute confiance en vous.

Dumbledore savait ce que ses paroles allaient impliquées mais l'heure était trop grave pour y aller en finesse. Il connaissait le passé douloureux du maître de potion mais il ne pouvait le prendre en considération. L'avenir du monde sorcier devait passer avant tout malgré le respect qu'il avait pour son ami.

\- - Bien belles paroles Albus, mais je serais le seul à le payer de ma personne. Je resterai une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre et considéré comme un traître... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que quoique je fasse, je serai toujours vu comme un assassin. Malgré ce que nous avons fait dans le passé et ce que nous continuons à faire, personne ne me croira innocent...

\- - Je sais ce que cela va vous coûter mais il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse le demander. L'heure est venue de mettre en lumière ce que nous avons préparé depuis si longtemps, déclara Dumbledore.

Severus fixait le liquide ambré au fond de son verre, le regardant, sans prononcer un son. Son visage se referma, but d'une traite et se redressa face au directeur.

\- - Je ferai ce qu'il faut faire Dumbledore, comme toujours, mais pas pour vous, pour me racheter pour elle. Cette guerre sans fin doit cesser, affirma-t-il gravement.

Severus sentit son bras qui semblait comme s'enflammer. La douleur de la marque s'intensifiait à chaque seconde de retard de sa part. Elle apparaissait plus nettement depuis que le Seigneur des ténèbres était de retour et cela incluait certains désagréments en prime. Il se redressa lentement de son fauteuil. Il passa ensuite devant Dumbledore sans un regard en arrière et quitta le Château pour rejoindre le maître.

Dumbledore regarda cet homme si seul s'éloigner et demanda à Merlin de tous les protéger. Les prochains temps s'annonçaient bien compliqués.

Barjow marcha à la suite des mangemorts. Certains rejoignirent l'entrée du domaine pour continuer à garder le quartier général de leur maître. Barjow avait la sensation qu'il devait fuir à tout prix cet endroit. Comme si les serviteurs avaient entendu ses pensées, il fut pousser violemment en avant. Son regard fut attiré par certains objets présents dans la demeure. Si les circonstances avaient été autres, il aurait pu admirer la splendeur du lieu, vieux de plusieurs générations. Le luxe y régnait en maitre.

Ils avancèrent vers un escalier en marbre et commencèrent à gravir les marches. Barjow se rendit compte que personne ne semblait présent dans les lieux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le premier mangemort pousse une porte ouvragée, couverte d'enluminures et qu'une immense salle apparaisse.

Elle était bondée de monde. Face à lui, il vit une haie d'honneur faite, par des mangemorts dont le visage était masqué comme les gardiens. Elle menait au fond de la pièce. Là-bas, siégeait le Seigneur des ténèbres sur un trône en bois. Il était surélevé pour avoir sous son contrôle toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Son serpent, Naguini, somnolait sur les marches menant à son maitre, désintéressé par la foule alentour. A sa droite, Béatrix Lestrange, sa plus grande servante dont la folie meurtrière était légendaire et de l'autre côté, certains de ses mangemorts les plus loyaux.

En tournant la tête, Barjow vit enchainé aux murs de chaque côté de la salle, des moldus, avec des colliers en fer autour du cou. Ils n'avaient pas plus de valeur aux yeux des personnes présentes que des animaux. Leurs visages tuméfiés et leurs habits en haillon montraient les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées. Une odeur forte se dégageait d'eux et certains mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à se couvrir le nez de mouchoirs de soie parfumés pour la couvrir. Les pauvres êtres regardaient, avec peur, le mangemort McNair aiguiser sa hache, et se demandaient tous qu'elle serait la prochaine torture à venir. Ils aspiraient tous à ce que leur malheur cesse enfin.

La lueur des flammes dans la cheminée, à gauche de la pièce, effleurait le visage du reste des personnes de la salle. On pouvait y lire des sentiments vraiment différents. Certains regardaient Barjow avec du dédain car il n'était pas digne, d'après eux, d'être dans cette pièce. D'autres observaient avec curiosité les autres mangemorts et jetaient des coups d'œil apeurés vers le maitre. Les derniers, semblaient imbus de leur personne comme si être avec le seigneur, dans cette demeure, les rendaient intouchables. Tout se jaugeaient sans la moindre gêne.

Le trajet jusqu'au maitre sembla durer une éternité pour Barjow. Quand il y fut, ses jambes le lâchèrent sans prévenir et il tomba à genoux sur les dalles en pierre du sol. On entendit des ricanements résonnés dans la salle. Il fixait avec peur l'impressionnant reptile couché à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci l'ignora jusqu'à ce que Voldemort fasse un signe à un mangemort. Ce dernier recula et sortit de la pièce. Le serpent se redressa enfin et daigna regarder l'homme en face de lui. Il obéirait, prêt à agir, aux moindres ordres de son maitre. Peut-être un futur repas pour lui.

Barjow leva avec appréhension son regard vers le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il rencontra deux yeux vers étincelants perdus au milieu d'un visage de type reptilien sans nez apparent. Le maitre ne semblait pas humain, comme issu d'un autre monde. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire qui contrastait avec son visage cadavérique. Ses mains, fines et agiles, pianotaient sur les accoudoirs du trône. Il semblait impatient et mécontent à la fois. Son port de tête et son maintien rappelaient ceux d'un monarque bravant la foule de sa prestance. Il représentait la mort pour celui qui oserait tenter de l'arrêter. Son regard fendit la foule face à lui pour enfin se poser sur la frêle créature tremblante à ses pieds.

\- - On me dit que tu aurais quelque chose de valeur en ta possession et qui me serait destiné, dit Voldemort en sifflant.

\- - Oui oui mon seigneur, balbutia Barjow en sursautant quand le maître s'adressa à lui. Son visage pâlit, la sueur se mit à perler sur son front.

\- - Montre-le moi, ordonna-t-il.

Barjow sortit de sa poche la bourse en écaille de dragon. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut des difficultés à l'ouvrir. Il enleva la protection et mit la boule en verre au creux de sa main. Il fit mine de se lever pour la donner au maitre quand il fut remis à genoux par Mr Malefoy sénior. Celui-ci lui arracha des mains la sphère et gravit les quelques marches qui le menait à son seigneur. Il la déposa dans la main tendue face à lui. Un insecte comme Barjow n'avait aucun droit d'approcher son maitre d'aussi près. Puis, il retourna dans les rangs des partisans à gauche de la salle, fier de ce qu'il avait accompli.

\- - Savez-vous ce que c'est mes chers mangemorts, demanda Voldemort. Non... Je me doute que non. Comment le pourriez-vous...ignares que vous êtes...

Il fixait la boule qu'il tenait entre ses doigts avec fascination. Il semblait comme hypnotisé. Il l'admira sous tous les angles en essayant de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Un des serviteurs tenta de prendre la parole mais fut réduit au silence par Bellatrix. Quand Voldemort releva de nouveau la tête pour s'adresser à ses fidèles, il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- - Ceci voyez-vous, expliqua-t-il en levant la boule en verre bien haute pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, est un objet d'un grand pouvoir. Il y a de nombreuses années, un semblable avait prédit ma destruction. Il s'agit d'une sphère contenant une nouvelle prophétie. Malheureusement, elle ne s'ouvre que pour une personne et une seule. Celui a qui elle est destinée. Belle trouvaille...

Le seigneur des ténèbres daigna de nouveau regarder Barjow. Ses yeux le transpercèrent. Puis il le chassa d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier fut remis sur ses jambes sans une once de douceur et trainé ensuite vers la sortie. Barjow n'osait pas y croire. Il allait sortir indemne de cette épreuve. Sa respiration redevint normale.

\- - Attendez, ordonna Voldemort.

L'escorte stoppa nette et Barjow sentit tout son sang refluer de son visage. Il se tourna lentement vers le Lord Noir.

\- - Comment toi, une misérable vermine, a-t-elle pu avoir entre ses mains un objet de cette valeur ? demanda le Maitre, avec mépris.

\- - Euh...dit Barjow, la sueur réapparue sur son front. C'est un homme vivant dans la rue qui me l'a échangé contre quelques pièces. Il rôde dans l'Allées des Embrumes avec son corbeau. Il est facilement reconnaissable.

Barjow savait quand dénonçant Anton, il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort du malheureux. Sa vie valait plus pour lui qu'une horreur de la nature. Il ne vit pas arriver sur lui la pluie de Doloris qu'il allait recevoir. Quand Voldemort eut fini de se détendre, les hommes firent glisser Barjow à même le sol vers la sortie. Il était trop faible pour pouvoir marcher. Il allait se rappeler de ce moment pour le restant de ses jours.


	5. Chap 4 : Rencontre avec le Lord Noir

Au moment où Barjow fut amener hors de la salle de réception, il croisa un personnage aussi sombre que le Seigneur des ténèbres qui ne daigna même pas le regarder. Severus Rogue. Sa cape noire voletait à chacun de ses pas. Son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Il en semblait d'ailleurs totalement dépourvu.

Il s'avança dans la pièce faisant fi de ce qui l'entourait puis stoppa son avancée au pied des marches menant au trône du maitre. Il se prosterna puis leva les yeux dans Sa direction.

\- - Maitre, je me permets de venir devant vous pour vous avertir qu'une nouvelle prophétie vient de voir le jour. Dumbledore ne me l'a annoncé pas plus tard que ce soir. Je suis venu vers vous dès que je l'ai su.

\- - Malheureusement pour toi, mon cher Severus, tu es en retard, siffla Voldemort. Il ouvrit sa paume pour montrer la sphère.

\- - Maitre... commença Severus mais fut arrêté dans son élan par un Doloris.

Il resta debout, endurant la punition sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Cela mit Voldemort plus en rage et il intensifia le sort jusqu'à ce que Severus mette un genou à terre.

\- - Comment toi, mon plus fidèle mangemort peut-il s'être fait devancer par une pauvre créature ? déclara-t-il. Un voleur sans-le-sou de l'Allées des Embrumes...

Il prit plaisir à voir Severus souffrir. Il ne fut pas le seul. Lucius Malefoy ne loupait pas le spectacle offert par son maitre. Il en tira une grande satisfaction car il jalousait depuis toujours la place de Severus auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Quand Voldemort se lassa de la situation, il regarda la forme devant lui et lui ordonna de se relever. Severus obéit non sans mal. Il ne laisserait pas un son sortir de sa bouche, rien qui pourrait montrer une faille. Cela reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort. Au vu du nombre de vautours prêts à tout pour lui voler sa place.

\- - Cette sphère ne s'ouvre pas et ne s'ouvrira pour personne, ça je vais m'en assurer. Je vais te confier cette prophétie, Severus, tu la mettras dans un lieu que tu seras le seul à connaître. Je sais que tu es le mieux placé pour la protéger. Ne me déçoit pas..., dit Voldemort de façon doucereuse.

\- - Bien, mon Seigneur, dit Severus.

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'objet désiré et tendit la main pour le récupérer. Ce qui se passa ensuite plongea la salle dans le silence et une lumière blanche transperça les ténèbres. Dès que Severus l'effleura, la sphère se mit à étinceler. Il releva brusquement la tête pour voir la réaction du Maitre et il croisa un regard haineux.

Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans la salle de réception. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers la boule en verre attendant de savoir ce qui allait arriver. Tous fixés avec appréhension le creux de la paume de Severus.

La sphère sembla comme frémir puis l'ornement doré qui l'entourait, commença à se mouvoir. Un fin serpent d'or apparut et se mit à onduler à sa surface. Il glissa ensuite doucement en direction de l'annuaire droit de Severus pour s'y enrouler. Il semblait avoir toujours été destiné à cette place. Son tracé apporta une sensation de réconfort sur la peau du maître de potions. C'est à ce moment-là que la boule s'ouvrit telle une fleur de lotus. La lumière, d'une rare pureté, illumina le visage sombre de Severus.

Une voix douce et féminine s'éleva dans le silence pour annoncer la nouvelle prophétie :

« _Celui qui « a été trop lâche pour revenir », doit périr de la main du Lord Noir,_

 _Car il porte en lui les germes de Sa destruction._

 _Les Héritiers auront leur mot à dire car même le mal peut engendrer une arme à double tranchant,_

 _Les Robes Noires, entreront dans cette étrange danse bien avant la fin._

 _Le destin a parlé._ »

La voix s'atténua et la lumière disparut lentement, laissant les ténèbres reprendre ce qu'il leur était de droits. Dans l'immense salle de réception, le feu crépitant était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Toutes les personnes présentes retenaient leur respiration attendant la suite.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres se leva soudain de son trône, faisant sursauter la populace à ses pieds. Tout son être, tendu, exprimait une rage sans nom. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang, sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, ses jointures devinrent blanches. Personne n'osait bouger. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et ses mots claquèrent dans le silence.

\- - Sortez ! Sortez tous ! ordonna-t-il. On pouvait ressentir sa fureur au son de sa voix. Il essayait de ne pas laisser exploser sa rage devant ses fidèles et de rester maître de lui. Que reste mon 1er cercle, le reste disparaissait de ma vue !

Les Fidèles furent poussés sans ménagement vers la sortie par la haie d'honneur. Seuls deux d'entre eux furent autorisés à rester. Beaucoup protestèrent contre le manque de respect dû à leur rang et le fait que certains puissent rester auprès de leur seigneur. Ils furent rapidement réduits au silence par la colère de leur maître qui fit jaillir des immenses flammes de la cheminée. Ils sortirent avec davantage d'entrain pour ne pas subir plus que nécessaire les foudres sans limites de Voldemort. Quand la pièce se fut enfin vidée du dernier misérable profiteur, le gardien de la pièce s'inclina vers son seigneur puis d'un geste de la main fit se refermer lentement la porte en chêne.

Severus était resté stoïque devant les éclats de rage de Voldemort. Il ne doutait pas que la conversation était loin d'être finie et qu'il allait devoir répondre de ses actes dans un futur proche.

Vous-savez-qui descendit les marches pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Bellatrix le suivit de près, en sautillant alors que les autres serviteurs y allèrent plus lentement. Il fixa les flammes et la lueur qui en émanaient tranchée avec la pâleur de sa peau. Un tel être ferait refroidir n'importe quelle source de chaleur à proximité. Tous attendaient les prochaines paroles de leur maître mais son comportement en surpris plus d'un.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, vers des gémissements étouffés provenant d'une masse informe au sol, attachée avec une chaîne en acier au mur. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui avait du être belle dans le passé et pleine de vie mais qui maintenant, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Il prit son visage dans sa main. Les mangemorts autour de lui eurent un sursaut de dégoût. Bellatrix tenta d'éloigner son maître de cette moldue touchée par son Seigneur mais fut stopper par le regard glacé de ce dernier. En ce moment-même, sa rage, sa haine et son dégoût envers cette moldue n'avait d'égal que sa folie meurtrière.

Voldemort regarda le visage dévasté avec minutie. Il pouvait voir chaque blessure, chaque plaie présentes sur la malheureuse et la peur que le lieu lui inspirait. Il se délecta de sa réaction et lui sourit, enfin un côté de commissure de lèvre se souleva. La jeune femme semblait comme hypnotiser et son visage se détendit. Il savoura la modification de ces émotions. Les mangemorts avaient le regard emplit d'incrédulité face à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, la jeune femme se mit à hurler à l'agonie.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres lui montrait par la pensée toutes les horreurs qu'ils comptaient faire à son espèce. Elle hurlait de peur et de désespoir, se débattant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet être abominable. Elle se recroquevilla finalement au sol, essayant de ne plus entendre les cris de mort et de ne plus voir les images dans sa tête. Mains sur les oreilles, elle se contorsionnait sur le sol. Finalement, il se redressa et la regarda comme si elle n'était qu'un animal, rien de plus. Naguini, qui avait suivi son maître, se rapprocha de la jeune femme, attendant un signe qui ferait d'elle son prochain repas. Ce dernier ne vint pas et il dut se satisfaire d'un rat passant par là.

\- - Vous tous, débarrassez-moi de tous ces... ces..., et fit un geste dédaigneux de la main puis alla se rasseoir à son trône. Sauf celle-ci et deux autres que vous garderez pour plus tard.

En s'en allant, sa cape de sorcier recouvrit la moldue, comme l'image vivante de la mort qui allait s'abattre sur elle.

\- - Attendez ! ordonna-t-il quand ses serviteurs commencèrent à faire leur travail de bourreau. Ne la laissez pas par terre si loin de moi, voyons... Amenez-la plus près. Oui ! Juste au pied de mon trône, accroché à celui-ci, se sera parfait, dit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

La pauvre jeune fille pensant sa dernière heure arriver, s'était sentie soulagée et prête à accepter cette douce mort si réconfortante. Elle se remémora la vie qu'elle avait avant d'être dans ce lieu étrange et se dit qu'elle, Gwen, ne regrettait rien de ses choix passés. Tout son être se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée quand elle comprit les paroles de cet être sans compassion. Elle tenta de se rebeller, de rester près de la cheminée mais l'Imperium qu'elle reçut, la fit avancer contre son gré vers son triste destin. Gwen sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, impuissante à ce qui se déroulait. Elle fut projetée au sol par Bellatrix qui en profita pour lui cogner la tête sur les marches menant au trône. Du sang se mit à perler de son front. Il traça une ligne le long de son visage pour finir sa course sur le sol. Marques rouges sur les marches blanches. Gwen avait la tête bourdonnante. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit l'ombre de Voldemort au dessus d'elle. Les serviteurs s'avançaient déjà vers les moldus pour obéir à l'ordre de leur maître.

Des lumières jaillissant de bâtons, touchaient les autres personnes comme elle dans la salle. Les cris, les gémissements, les pleurs faisaient une mélodie qui semblait satisfaire l'homme à côté d'elle. Certains furent rapidement tués par un éclair vert, d'autres torturés par un rouge ou frappés à mort. C'était un spectacle horrible et Gwen ne pouvait détourner le regard du massacre devant elle. Bellatrix se faisait un malin plaisir de lui maintenir la tête pour qu'elle profite au maximum du spectacle.

\- - Profites ma jolie, se sera bientôt ton tour, dit-elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille. Elle passa sa langue sur la joue de Gwen pour goûter l'odeur de son maître encore présente sur la peau de la jeune fille. Elle s'en délecta.

McNair s'avança vers une autre jeune fille dont la chevelure autrefois blonde était encrassée par tous les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis. Un sourire carnassier était inscrit sur son visage de bourreau. Il lui enleva ses lourdes chaines. Se sentant libre, elle essaya de s'enfuir mais le goût de la liberté fut de courte durée. McNair la saisit par les cheveux et la traina à même le sol, sans autre forme de procès, vers la sortie. On pouvait entendre ses cris de pure terreur diminués au loin. Personne ne souhaitait savoir ce qu'il allait suivre.

Vous-savez-qui se délectait du spectacle offert. Tout d'un coup, il sembla réfléchir et rien ne put détourner son attention. Severus, quant à lui, était resté en retrait de cette sordide situation. Il semblait détaché de ce qui l'entourait mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait. Heureusement pour sa survie, c'était un grand maître occlumens.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit dans la salle. Toutes les chaînes étaient attachées dans le vide. La délivrance était enfin arrivée pour tous ces êtres torturés. Gwen aurait tant aimé partir avec eux et non rester enchainée prés de ce monstre.

Les mangemorts se replacèrent en cercle devant les marches, face à leur maître. Ils attendaient qu'il se rende compte de leur présence. Cela sembla durer une éternité quand leur seigneur leur adressa de nouveau la parole.

\- - Avancez, ordonna Voldemort aux deux silhouettes restées au fond de la pièce.

Elles étaient restées stoïques face aux tortures et meurtres commis devant leurs yeux. Les autres mangemorts se retournèrent pour les voir s'avancer vers le maître. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes hommes dans la vingtaine au physique totalement opposé.

Le premier avait un visage angélique, parfait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et gominés, bien différents de ceux graisseux de Severus. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit fixaient sans peur le Seigneur des ténèbres. On pouvait y lire une force de caractère et une maitrise parfaite de soi. De petite de taille, il emplissait pourtant la pièce d'une attitude orgueilleuse et sûre de lui. Ses lèvres semblaient appeler à la luxure, pleines et à l'aspect de velours. Il portait une robe de sorcier aussi sombre que lui, simple et adaptée aux duels.

Quand au second, il était bien bâti, avec une silhouette musclée. Il portait avec élégance une cape couleur émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux auburn, ondulant légèrement, attachés en catogan. Son port de tête était altier et de tout son être transparaissait une force brute. En s'avançant vers Vous-savez-qui, on pouvait voir sous sa cape, un kilt porté avec fierté. Comme son voisin, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Juste une volonté de réussir, de plaire au maître.

Il cessèrent leur progression devant le cercle de mangemorts et mirent un genou à terre afin de saluer le Maître. Ils gardèrent la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que Tu-sais-qui s'adresse à eux.

\- - Relevez-vous voyons, dit Voldemort. Voici donc deux nouveaux visages.

Sa voix pouvait paraître agréable au premier abord mais son rictus montrait au contraire qu'il tolérait tant bien que mal la situation. Personne ne rentrait sous ses ordres sans être accepté et surtout pas sans se présenter au préalable. Ils avaient franchi la porte de son sanctuaire sans le moindre problème ce qui laissait entendre un sérieux manque de sécurité de la part de ses serviteurs. Il allait devoir remédier à ça. Severus s'avança alors pour se mettre devant les nouveaux. Ces derniers prirent position, derrière lui comme si cela était légitime. Vous-savez-qui eut un haussement de paupière, à défaut des sourcils, devant ce comportement.

\- - Maître, je vous présente Sean O'Bryan et Gwendall Hawking. Devant vous, je me porte garant d'eux. Ce sont d'anciens élèves de Dumstrang. J'ai pu voir leurs capacités évoluées au fil des années et j'ai pris la décision de les former pour qu'ils soient des sorciers dignes de vous servir. Tout cela pour qu'à votre retour, vous aillez les meilleurs dans vos rangs.

\- - Je devrais te punir mon cher Severus pour cette initiative de ta part.

\- Tu as toujours eu le don de me surprendre et une fois de plus en bien. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer, suis-je bien clair ? susurra-t-il.

\- - Oui mon maître, répondit Severus en inclinant la tête.

Voldemort fixa les deux jeunes sorciers devant lui, dans les yeux. On pouvait croire qu'il cherchait à lire leur âme mais c'était seulement leur esprit qu'il tentait de sonder. Il fut d'abord satisfait de ce qu'il y lisait puis surpris. En effet, il put voir des brides de souvenirs d'entrainements, de duels dans l'esprit des jeunes ainsi que leur volonté d'intégrer ses rangs mais se retrouva rapidement face à un mur. Il essaya de le briser avec la même facilité que d'habitude mais fut pris au dépourvu face à la robustesse de ce dernier. Il força leurs résistances mais un second mur apparu, puis un autre.

\- - Tu as bien fait ton travail, Severus. Mes autres mangemorts sont faibles d'esprit et de conviction face à ces deux-là. Mais jusqu'où ira votre loyauté ? demanda-t-il à Sean et Gwendall.

Son regard machiavélique s'illumina pendant une seconde.

\- - Voyez-vous ces deux moldus encore accrochés contre le mur ?

\- - Oui maître, répondirent ensembles les deux jeunes.

\- - Bien... Tuez-les pour moi et je verrai ensuite ce que je ferai de vous.

Les mangemorts regardèrent Sean et Gwendall s'avançaient vers leurs prochaines victimes. Le mépris faussait déjà le jugement de certains à l'encontre des nouvelles recrues. La remarque de Voldemort sur leur faiblesse d'esprit n'était pas bien acceptée mais ils ne le montreraient jamais de crainte d'être les suivants à mourir.

Sean et Gwendall marchèrent jusque devant les masses qui avaient été autrefois des hommes. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes. On aurait pu croire qu'ils agissaient tel des robots vu leur synchronisation. Aucune émotion ne semblait transparaitre de leurs deux visages.

L'un des deux moldus encore vivants regarda avec courage Gwendall dans les yeux. Il le défiait littéralement du regard et ne céda rien. Il ne fléchirait pas devant cet homme sombre. L'autre moldu, en revanche, se mit à geindre et à essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son bourreau. Il se traina au sol jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur. Ensuite, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit en pleurant. Sean n'avait pas une once de pitié dans le regard.

Pas un son ne sortit des bouches des jeunes sorciers mais un éclair vert toucha les deux personnes devant eux qui s'effondrèrent sur elles-mêmes. Gwendall se détourna le premier et retourna se poster devant le maître. La froideur émanait de chaque pore de son être. Cet ordre ne l'avait en rien affecté. Sean, lui, cacha son dégoût derrière son air hautain et suivit Gwendall quelques secondes plus tard. Ils furent autoriser à reprendre leur place derrière Severus par un geste vague de la main de Voldemort.

Gwen n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu devant la scène de meurtre qui s'était produite. Elle savait que si elle avait haussé un sourcil ou inspiré trop fort, sa tortionnaire aurait trouvé ça comme un prétexte pour la torturer de nouveau. Elle sentait Bellatrix surexcitée à côté d'elle, trépignant de ne pas avoir pu les achever elle-même. Le sang ne coulait plus de sa plaie au front, commençant à sécher. L'odeur métallique lui monta au nez et un spasme de dégoût l'a parcouru. Gwen se retint de vomir et soudain, elle se statufia. Bellatrix l'a fixé avec une attention dont elle se serait bien passée.

\- - Maître, dit Bellatrix, ne pourraient-ils pas également en finir avec cette chose qui est accrochée à votre trône ? Ils montreraient une fois de plus leur envie d'appartenir à vos rangs.

\- - Serais-tu jalouse Bellatrix ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

\- - Moi ! De cette... cet animal ?! s'exclama-t-elle outrée. Elle ne mérite pas l'insigne honneur d'être aussi proche de vous.

\- - Comment oses-tu élever la voix devant ton seigneur et agir ainsi ! hurla-t-il.

Bellatrix perdit de sa superbe et baissa la tête, résignée. Mais sa main sur sa baguette au fond de sa poche, se crispa de rage. Elle regarda Gwen, assise sur les marches, avec une envie de meurtre. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de masquer le sourire qui venait à ses lèvres. Voir cette horrible femme remise à sa place, lui donna un peu de confiance. Elle en joua en la fixant comme cette dernière l'avait fait plus tôt mais elle tressaillit quand Voldemort repris la parole.

\- - En effet, elle ne vaut guère plus mais elle me servira de jouet tant qu'il me plaira. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire il me semble ?!

\- - Oui mon Maître...

\- - Revenons à nos jeunes gens venus me servir.

Voldemort était satisfait d'eux mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour qu'ils puissent être porteurs de sa marque. Ils devaient faire leurs preuves et pour cela, il avait une idée.

\- - La prophétie est claire et je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour me voir disparaître à cause d'un enfant et de Potter, dit-il avec hargne. C'est pourquoi vous allez parcourir tout le pays et me retrouver tous les mangemorts ainsi que leurs progénitures qui n'ont pas répondu à l'appel de mon retour. Tous seront considérés comme des traîtres. Ils paraitront devant moi pour être punis ou s'ils se rebellent, tuez-les. Vous allez aller aussi libérer tous mes fidèles encore détenus à Azkaban et me les ramener. Certains, s'ils ont encore toute leur tête, pourraient avoir des informations utiles à me fournir. Quant à vous, mon premier cercle, je veux que vous m'ameniez vos héritiers pour qu'ils soient également interrogés. Celui qui refusera, sera exécuté sur le champ.

Voldemort balaya ses mangemorts du regard pour voir si tous avaient saisi ses propos. Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant l'explication de leur Seigneur mais beaucoup étaient en train de réfléchir à ce que cela allait impliquer pour eux et leur famille.

Lucius Malefoy regarda sa femme qui était restée en retrait derrière lui. Il eut honte de ce qu'il lut sur son visage, de la faiblesse et de la peur. Il réglerait ça plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il devait faire honneur à son nom en montrant que son fils était un fidèle serviteur et non un traître. S'il s'avérait qu'il en était un, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Severus était resté à part du cercle avec ses deux apprentis. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour analyser la meilleure façon d'avoir un rôle clé dans ce qui allait devenir des purges. Sean et Gwendall pouvaient sentir grâce à leur pouvoir de légimens que leur mentor était à la recherche d'un plan. Ils fixaient le dos raide en attendant un signe de sa part.

Naguini sembla se réveiller, indifférent aux évènements précédents, et se mit à glisser lentement les marches. Il frôla Gwen qui frissonna et ondula à travers les mangemorts présents. La crainte retenait ces derniers de bouger. Il arriva aux pieds de Sean et se mit à lui tourner autour comme s'il avait trouvé son prochain repas. Il se redressa afin de pouvoir poser sa tête au creux de la main de Sean comme s'il voulait être caressé. Sean retourna la main et la créature mit son museau en son sein. Ils se fixèrent, un échange invisible se produisit puis le serpent repartit au pied de son maitre comme si de rien n'était. Sean reprit sa posture raide et attendit.

\- - Naguini a l'air de t'apprécier, constate le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il m'en faudra plus pour que ce soit mon cas. Puis il reporta son attention sur ses autres mangemorts. Severus, tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles lors des arrestations. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Bellatrix, tu ne tueras pas tous les suspects cette fois, je veux pouvoir les interroger. Quand à vous autres, suivez le plan à la lettre, celui qui désobéira, subira mes foudres.

\- - Oui maître, dirent les sombres serviteurs en s'inclinant.

\- - Quand à vous deux, dit-il en s'adressant à Sean et Gwendall, vous allez suivre Severus comme son ombre. Vous participerez aux arrestations et je verrai si vous méritez votre place dans mes rangs.

Les mangemorts se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle pour commencer les recherches. Severus, suivi des deux jeunes, quitta la demeure en transplanant dans un tourbillon de capes. Bellatrix se rapprocha de Gwen, lui susurra qu'elle allait bientôt revenir pour en finir avec elle puis partit en sautillant telle une enfant.

Avançant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, Lucius Malefoy devait écrire une missive pour que son fils revienne au plus vite au manoir. Il devait passer devant le maître pour prouver l'allégeance des Malefoy à sa cause. Les membres de la famille de cette demeure n'étaient en aucun cas des traîtres. Narcissa, quand à elle, préféra se reposer dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir au moyen de sauver son fils. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre lui-aussi.

La porte de referma derrière les disciples. Voldemort resta assis, avec pour seule compagnie son serpent Naguini et une pauvre moldue, sur son trône attendant la suite des événements. Ils promettaient d'être mouvementés.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Assumer ses choix

La demeure des Zabini était modeste à côté de celle des Malefoy mais elle était digne de sang-purs. Leur richesse était moins tape à l'œil, leur relation familiale plus calme. C'est ce que pensait Drago, assis sous un des arbres du jardin. Cette tranquillité l'apaisait à chaque fois qu'il y venait et il lui faisait oublier les temps sombres qui se vivaient ailleurs. Le jeune homme lisait un ouvrage que son père aurait considéré comme indigne de sa condition et qu'il aurait envoyer aux flammes. Ce lieu était un repère de liberté. Blaise, son meilleur ami, était le seul qui ne le jugeait pas et qui respectait ses choix, dont certains des plus inavouables.

Le grand duc qui se posa à côté de lui, le ramena à la triste réalité. Il n'était pas seul. Le calme visible sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant, disparut pour laisser place à de la peur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'auteur de la lettre, le sceau ne pouvait le tromper. Les mains tremblantes, il déchira le cachet et il se mit à lire son contenu. Son visage se décomposait à chaque ligne lue. L'heure tant redoutée était venue, trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Il transplana avec le ventre noué.

Blaise sortit de la demeure familiale pour retrouver son ami mais il ne trouva qu'un livre ouvert et une lettre au sol. Quand il eut fini de la lire, il regarda vers le ciel et espéra que son ami reviendrait indemne.

Drago arriva devant les grille de la demeure familiale et fut rapidement stopper par les gardes.

\- Mais regardez qui va là, le fils à papa qui nous fait l'honneur de rentrer à la maison... se moqua l'un des mangemorts.

\- Regarde-le, on dira qu'il va se faire dessus

\- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler ainsi mangemorts ! Vous n'êtes rien ici, leur répondit Drago avec aplomb. Laissez-moi passer maintenant sous fifres ou j'en parlerai à mon père et vous serez punis.

\- Bien jeune seigneur, ironisa le premier mangemort en faisant une grotesque révérence. Mais ne t'avise plus de nous parler ainsi sinon...

Les grilles du Manoir s'ouvrirent en grinçant et Malefoy s'avança d'un pas incertain. Ce qui allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes, serait décisif pour son futur. Il profita du calme régnant dans l'allée pour inspirer un bol d'air frais et se préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'il allait sûrement endurer. Drago poussa la porte de la demeure puis se dirigea vers la grande salle. Le cadre qui l'entourait, lui semblait oppressant et glacial, aucune chaleur humaine n'y régnait. Il regrettait déjà l'endroit d'où il venait car il allait devoir tout faire pour satisfaire aux souhaits de son père même s'il devait pour cela souffrir mille morts.

Quand il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte menant au Maître, celle-ci le devança. Il ne pouvait donc plus revenir en arrière. Drago n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer dans l'antre du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le premier cercle était présent et tous regardaient Bellatrix s'acharnait sur un pauvre garçon, couché au sol. Drago reconnut son cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années. Ce dernier, âgé de seulement 13 ans, avait de multiples plaies sur le visage, la lèvre fendue et tout le corps tremblant sous les nombreux assauts de sa chère tante.

Drago s'avança comme au ralenti devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il faillit perdre l'aplomb dont il faisait preuve depuis son entrée dans la salle quand son cousin posa sur lui un regard suppliant. Il semblait lui dire : « sauve-moi, je t'en supplie ». Mais il ne pouvait rien faire et il détourna le regard au moment où Bellatrix tua sans une once de pitié son neveu. Chez les Lestrange, il n'y avait pas de traître. Le corps du malheureux fut trainé hors de la pièce comme un vulgaire sac. Dès que la porte fut refermée, tous tournèrent la tête vers Drago. Il stoppa net sa marche comme paralysé mais une voix le ramena vite à la réalité.

\- Avance toi Drago ! Ne reste pas si loin de moi...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. En s'avançant, il chercha sa mère qu'il découvrit près de la cheminée. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes et la peur que lui inspirait la situation. Son visage pâle habituellement, était livide, ses mains étaient crispées sur son mouchoir. Lucius reflétait des émotions bien différentes et Drago comprit rapidement le message. Soit il était à la hauteur, soit il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il arrêta son avancée devant le trône et s'agenouilla, la tête résolument baissée.

\- Maître, vous m'avez fait mandé ? demanda Drago, la voix tremblante.

\- En effet... redresse-toi, ordonna le Seigneur.

Drago ne put qu'obéir et se redressa bien malgré lui. Il n'osa pas regarder directement le Maître. Il vit Naguini rampé le long des marches et effrayait ce qui avait du être une jeune femme. Sentant l'effet qu'il produisait, le reptile forma un cercle autour d'elle. Gwen ne put qu'endurer la situation sans broncher.

Drago reporta son attention sur le personnage principal de la salle et croisa des yeux verts qui le captèrent immédiatement. Il ne put décrocher son regard et vit défiler des épisodes de son passé dans son esprit. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire à part dissimuler certains détails en utilisant l'occlumencie. Son père lui avait enseigné en utilisant des méthodes que l'on ne pourrait pas qualifier de tendres.

Voldemort eut accès à des informations que même Lucius n'avait jamais su et Drago savait qu'il le regretterait. Il sentit soudain la présence se retirer et il s'effondra à genoux, vidé de ses forces.

\- Intéressant... susurra Voldemort. Tu es bien cachottier mon garçon... Bien loin de l'image de fils dévoué à ma cause décrite par ton père. Tu es un esprit faible, doutant de mes idéaux... Prouve-moi ta valeur !

Lucius n'hésita pas un instant et s'avança à grande foulée vers son Seigneur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à entendre ses propos. Son fils n'était pas un faible, il ne l'avait pas élevé comme cela. Il se devait d'intervenir même s'il savait qu'il allait endurer les foudres de Voldemort pour cet affront.

\- Maitre, avança-t-il, il est prêt à vous servir et fera tout pour vous le prouver.

\- T'ai-je demandé ton avis Lucius ? questionna Voldemort.

\- Non non, balbutia le mangemort en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Tu devrais mieux de vérifier les lectures de ton fils et ses fréquentations au lieu d'oser me couper. Il s'approche un peu trop des sang de bourbes...

Lucius se retourna vers son fils et il chercha des réponses qui ne vinrent pas. Son visage exprima du dégoût envers son héritier qu'il ne put dissimuler. Il rejoignit son épouse sans un regard en arrière. Narcissa pâlit si cela était encore possible.

Drago se retrouva de nouveau seul face au Maître. Son père venait, publiquement, de le renier.

\- Il y a des traîtres dans mes rangs. Cela ne se peut. Je t'ai fait mandé Drago pour tester ta loyauté envers moi et ce que j'ai pu constater me déplait énormément. Tu vas devoir me prouver le contraire si tu veux passer de nouveau cette porte, vivant.

\- Bien maître, répondit Drago, peu sûr de lui. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez.

\- Je l'espère pour toi...

Voldemort fit signe à McNair et ce dernier quitta rapidement la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures pour Drago. Le bourreau poussait sans douceur une personne que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans cette pièce : Blaise.

Une sueur froide parcourut le dos de Drago face à cette vision. Ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'allait-on lui demander et pourquoi Blaise ?

Quand Mcnair fut arrivé devant le maître, il propulsa Blaise aux pieds des marches.

\- Comme vous me l'aviez demandé mon seigneur. Il est en entier, du moins pour l'heure, déclara McNair, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus d'envie.

Voldemort reprit la parole. Tous attendaient de savoir ce que le maître avait encore trouvé comme torture et ils en jubilaient d'avance.

\- Vois-tu, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, tu vas devoir prouver ton allégeance. Pour cela, tu devras... faire un choix qui aura des conséquences. Torturer ou mourir. Que vas-tu décider ?

Drago regarda Blaise puis les personnes présentes dans la salle. Tous le fixaient impatients. Bellatrix se délectait de la proposition faite par son seigneur. Comme toujours, il avait le sens du spectacle.

Non, se dit-il, il ne voulait pas croire ce que l'on venait de lui dire, il ne voulait pas comprendre car cela voudrait dire... Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La peur se gravit sur son visage au fur et à mesure que la réalité s'imposait à lui.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin compris où je voulais en venir..., se délecta Voldemort.

Blaise se redressa et se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Il savait le combat intérieur que ce dernier entreprenait et il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Il s'approcha de Drago qui n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Zabini connaissait son ami et il devait le pousser à agir, même s'il devait briser l'amitié qui les liait ou même davantage. Il regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix emplie de dégoût :

\- Je savais que tu étais un faible mais je ne pensais pas à ce point ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable, tu devrais avoir honte, après tout ce que ton père a fait pour toi ! Tu me répugnes.

Drago sursauta aux propos de son ami. Mais il savait pertinemment où il voulait l'amener et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'attaquer. Blaise avait été toujours là pour lui, dans les bons et mauvais moments, quand son père lui donnait une raclée ou qu'il s'isolait. Tout comme Pansy, il faisait parti de sa famille. Le jeune Malefoy était en plein dilemme, silencieux quand son ami s'avança vers lui et le frappa au visage. Il se retrouva rapidement au sol sous la pluie de coups que Blaise lui donnait. Ce dernier essayait de le faire réagir, qu'il se batte et fasse ce que le maître attendait de lui mais il resta immobile, subissant les coups.

Cela ne plut pas à Voldemort et il vit clair dans le jeu de Blaise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu et il ne tolérait pas ça.

\- Tu me déçois Drago... Je ne pensais pas que tu refuserais de m'obéir. La mort ne sera pas ton échappatoire mais tu me supplieras de te la donner après ce qui va se produire.

Le seigneur des ténèbres fit signe à McNair. Le bourreau étira ses lèvres et fit ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à un sourire. Il allait pouvoir enfin faire ce qui le satisfaisait le plus : torture et voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ses victimes. Il se réjouissait d'avance.

Blaise qui était toujours à califourchon pour battre Drago, se retrouva rapidement sur ses jambes et amenait de force vers le mur gauche de la pièce. Les autres mangemorts se poussèrent pour laisser passer McNair. Ils regardèrent tous avec envie le nouvel instrument de torture du bourreau. Il ne manquait jamais d'imagination pour faire souffrir et sa trouvaille valait le détour : une roue de rupture ou roue de Catherine.

Voldemort, assis sur son siège, tira sur la chaîne de Gwen pour la ramener à lui. Il se mit à lui caresser la tête comme à un animal puis le lui redressa fermement en rivant ses yeux aux siens.

\- Les moldus sont de véritables animaux mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour s'amuser avec la mort. Les outils de torture qu'ils ont créés sont tout à fait fascinants et j'ai toujours voulus voir l'effet qu'ils produisaient... dit Voldemort. Rassure toi, je te réserve une mort plus abominable encore, petite.

Puis, il la repoussa et elle s'écrasa violemment en bas des marches. Il se rit des émotions qui avaient traversées le visage de la jeune femme. Gwen s'accrocha par mégarde à une robe noire et se tétanisa attendant la suite. Rien ne vint. Elle osa lever les yeux vers le propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'un des deux nouvelles recrues de cet être démoniaque. Comment deux jeunes hommes aussi beaux pouvaient tuer sans une once de pitié, se dit-elle en son for intérieur. Elle retira vivement sa main comme si elle venait d'être brulée puis rampa pour revenir à sa place initiale. Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de la frapper aux côtes quand elle passa devant elle pour retourner à son triste sort.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait été placé, non sans s'être débattu, sur la roue. Elle était suspendue dans les airs, à la verticale, pour que tout le monde puisse apprécier le spectacle.

Ses membres étaient retenus par des liens en cuirs. Ils lui rentraient tellement dans la peau qu'elle avait cédé sous la pression et laissait le sang se répandre sur les vêtements. Blaise faisait face aux mangemorts. Il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Il faillit laisser tomber le masque quand Drago fut conduit devant lui.

Son visage était dans un sale état mais son regard avait changé. Il emplit d'hargne, non contre son meilleur ami mais contre ce qui était entrain de se passer. Drago ne lâcherait pas. Il lui devait bien ça car il savait ce que son ami faisait en risquant sa vie : lui laisser le choix de sa propre vie, sa conscience ou les convictions de son père. Il n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire ce choix plusieurs fois. Il tiendrait, non comme pouvait le penser Voldemort pour faire parti de ses rangs mais pour choisir sa destinée.

\- Comme c'est touchant, minauda Bellatrix.

\- Intéressant en effet, confirma Voldemort face au changement de comportement de Drago, mais inutile. Tu n'as pas saisi ce qu'était réellement ton rôle, mon garçon. Tu ne vas pas faire que regarder ton ami se faire torturer mais c'est toi qui sera l'auteur des ses souffrances. Merveilleuse idée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, s'exclama Drago, je refuse de rentrer dans votre jeu.

\- Bon sang fils, intervint Lucius, en le retournant violemment pour qu'il lui fasse face. Tu vas obéir au maître sinon je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras...

Drago se dégagea de la main paternelle pour de nouveau faire face au seigneur.

\- Je ne torturerai pas mon ami pour satisfaire vos pulsions morbides, déclara-t-il.

\- Bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Faites le souffrir mille morts ! Tu me supplieras bien assez vite d'abréger ses souffrances mais également les tiennes quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, ordonna Voldemort. O'Malley, je te laisse t'en charger.

\- Mais maître..., avança Mcnair, ne pourrais-je pas plutôt le faire ?

Voldemort lui lança un tel regard que Mcnair préféra reculer de quelques pas et de ne plus rien ajouter. Il était bien sûr déçu de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre court à sa folie.

Le nouveau serviteur nommé O'Malley, savait que cette demande n'avait pas pour simple but de torturer mais aussi de tester son envie d'appartenance aux mangemorts.

Il s'avança vers sa prochaine victime en prenant son temps. Il retira sa cape pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et réajusta son kilt. Il demanda ensuite à Voldemort sans se retourner :

\- Avec lenteur mon seigneur pour faire durer le plaisir ou assez rapidement ?

\- Laisse le temps au jeune Malefoy d'admirer ce qu'il a engendré. Je ne veux pas qu'il en loupe une miette...

\- Avec plaisir maître.

Ce qui suivit, fut une atrocité. Blaise fut lacéré par des sortilèges. Il eut des parties du corps fracturées. Le craquement des os résonnaient dans la pièce et faisaient une mélodie macabre. O'Malley avait commencé d'abord par les doigts puis était passer aux jambes, tout en élargissant sa zone de torture au fur et à mesure.

Les hurlements de Blaise emplissaient l'air et Drago fut forcé par un autre mangemort d'observer la scène. Les vêtements s'imprégnaient de sang et furent rapidement en lambeaux. Son corps n'était que plaie et ecchymoses. Quand Sean voyait que sa victime n'allait pas tenir, il refermait ses blessures. En revanche, remettre les os en place était une nouvelle torture à laquelle Blaise ne pouvait échapper.

Le spectacle surexcitait Bellatrix et elle fut tentée plus d'une fois d'y prendre part. Elle était rapidement et subtilement remise à sa place par Sean.

\- Savoure le spectacle, tu vas adorer... disait-il, comme s'il essayait de charmer la mangemort. Celle-ci ne bronchait pas à la surprise de tout le monde.

La torture sembla durer une éternité et Drago pâlissait encore plus à chaque minute écoulée. Voir son ami dans cet état, le rongeait de l'intérieur mais il ne devait en aucun cas trahir sa volonté. Il était contraint à le voir souffrir.

Une marre de sang s'était formée aux pieds de la roue et serpentée maintenant vers les marches du trône. Gwen avait la nausée de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sang qui s'écoulait dans sa direction. Comment pouvait-on aimer torturer à ce point ?

Un geste suffit à stopper le supplice de Blaise. Il n'avait même plus la capacité d'ouvrir les yeux. Son corps n'était que meurtrissure et sa tête retomba sur son torse. Il n'avait plus de force pour la tenir. Drago s'inquiéta de la survie de son ami. La réponse lui vint du bourreau qui s'approcha pour refermer les plaie restaient ouvertes et sanguinolentes. Blaise eut un sursaut et frémit. Le soulagement submergea Drago mais vite remplacé par la peur de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas prêt à te plier à mon bon vouloir. Amenez notre deuxième invité. Il est vraiment incorrect de faire attendre une jeune fille, dit Voldemort en affichant un rictus.

La roue de rupture ne fut pas déchargée de sa victime. Le jeune homme était destiné à rester dessus jusqu'au prochain revirement de situation. Il n'avait de toute façon plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait vu son état. Mais, il savait qu'il n'avait pas trahi son ami.

En revanche, pour Drago, la torture allait continuer. Il ferma les yeux de désespoir quand il vit la prochaine victime entrée dans la salle : Pansy.

Il se demanda quand le cauchemar allait enfin cesser et que la mort lui ouvrirait les bras. La douleur qu'il percevait des plaies sur son visage, était minime face à celle qui emplissait son cœur. Il allait devoir une nouvelle fois voir un être proche de lui souffrir.

La jeune femme semblait perdue et ne pas savoir ce qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle hurla quand elle vit l'état de Blaise et tenta de s'échapper de la poigne du mangemort qui l'avait conduite en ce lieu.

\- Le choix qui s'offre à toi est le suivant : tu tues cette fille ou je les fais tuer tout les deux. Bien sûr, tu seras livré ensuite en pâture à Naguini ou à McNair pour qu'il s'entraine. A toi de voir.

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il n'était pas un meurtrier et ne pouvait être celui des ses amis et confidents. Même si tout le monde pensait que Pansy était stupide et voulait se marier avec lui, elle s'était en réalité fait une couverture pour pouvoir être qui elle voulait. Une jeune fille pleine d'esprit et tenant plus que tout à ses amis. Si les gens le savaient, sa place chez les serpents était compromise. Il ne pouvait se résoudre au sort qui les attendait tous les trois.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais faire de moi un meurtrier, s'exclama Drago.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, annonça Voldemort avant de faire signe à Bellatrix.

Il avait assez perdu de temps avec cette histoire. Il reviendrait plus tard dessus mais pour l'heure, des affaires plus importantes l'attendaient.

La mangemort n'hésita pas une seconde et tua la jeune Pansy. Son corps s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat, les yeux fixant Drago. Ce dernier ne put en supporter davantage et s'agenouilla au sol, des gouttes salées coulant le long de ses joues.

L'attention générale fut attirée par l'intrusion bruyante d'un mangemort. Il en fut bien sûr puni à coup de doloris. Personne ne pouvait s'introduire de cette manière auprès de lui. Pendant que le serviteur faisait son rapport, tremblant, à Voldemort, Drago fut conduit hors de la salle, direction les cachots. Il ne les connaissaient que trop biens. Son père l'avait tant de fois amené dans ces lieux sombres, humides et remplis de vermines pour le punir. Il disait que cela forgerait son caractère car les Malefoy n'étaient pas des faibles. Vu ce qui venait de se passer, il se disait en souriant que son éducation n'avait pas abouti comme son père avait voulu. Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots fut assez mouvementé. Les mangemorts qui l'y amenaient, ne purent s'empêcher de le faire s'écorcher contre les murs, cogner contre les torches suspendues au mur... Ces derniers lui faisaient payer à leur façon sa traitrise. Pousser le vice plus loin, les conduiraient à enfreindre les ordres du seigneur et ceci était inconcevable. Drago fut tout de même projeté avec force contre le fond de sa cellule et percuta le mur de plein fouet. Le choc le fit s'allonger de tout son long au sol. La porte de sa cellule se referma dans un clic et le silence se fit.

Reprendre ses esprits lui prit un peu de temps, sa vision devint moins trouble. Drago tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui fit l'effet d'être pris dans un étau et il dut se rallonger. Il sentit du sang coulé de son front et un hématome commençait à se former. Quand il put enfin s'asseoir, Malefoy junior s'adossa au mur, sur le reste de paillasse qui état encore présente. Elle sentait la moisissure comme tout le secteur des cachots en réalité. Il réfléchit ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien faire mais ne trouva pour l'heure aucune réponse. Il se décida donc à dormir pour reprendre des forces car il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce Voldemort lui préparait. Respecterait-il ses paroles et servir de repas à Naguini ? Il espérait de tout cœur que non. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il ferma les yeux.

Un bruit le tira de ses songes. Il provenait de la porte de la cellule. Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un autre tour de ses charmants geôliers, il marcha lentement vers l'entrée en évitant d'y aller directement de face. Drago reconnut le visiteur. Il avait senti si souvent ce parfum embaumer la maison. La trappe de la porte s'actionna et un petit sac en toile apparut. Drago entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner rapidement au loin et retourna s'installer sur son lit de fortune. Il ouvrit le petit balluchon et découvrit du pain, quelques fruits. Rien de réellement consistant mais c'était déjà de quoi tenir. Le prochain repas était encore dans un futur indéterminé.

Drago se redressa soudain en entendant l'effervescence qui régnait dans le manoir. Ses geôliers quittèrent précipitamment leur poste, le laissant seul dans son cachot. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu causer tant de précipitation. Puis le silence se fit. Il n'entendait que les gouttes d'humidité tombées lentement sur les pierres du cachot. Faisant un rythme, elles créaient une atmosphère oppressante.

S'approchant de la grille de la porte pour attendre d'autre bruit, Drago bondit en arrière quand un visage apparut. Il était impossible de connaître l'identité du propriétaire de la cape. Un déclic indiqua que le verrou de la cellule venait de s'ouvrir et la porte s'entrouvrit. La silhouette sombre s'avança vers Drago qui recoula, méfiant. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait des dernières secondes de son existence ? Allait-il mourir dans ce cachot sordide ? Seul ?

Il se mit en position de défense mais cela ne sembla pas troubler la personne devant lui. Elle approcha, lui saisit la nuque et tourna le visage du jeune homme dans sa direction. Une voix s'éleva de la cape.

\- Tu vas te taire et me suivre immédiatement. Ta survie ne dépend que du temps que l'on va mettre pour sortir d'ici. En espérant que la ruse est été efficace...

\- Qui...commença Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour les bavardages ! Alors suis-moi !

Le jeune Malefoy ne savait pas pourquoi mais il faisait confiance à l'individu venu le chercher. Un sentiment en son for intérieur lui dit qu'il devait écouter ces dires et le croire. Quand il fut libre de ses mouvements, il suivit la personne qui le guida non vers la sortie comme prévu mais vers la grande salle de bal.

Le feu crépitait toujours dans la cheminée. La pièce semblait bien vide sans les hurlements des victimes et les cris de satisfactions des assassins. La jeune femme était toujours à sa place, accrochée avec une chaîne autour du cou. Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas troubler la quiétude salvatrice de la pièce, elle redressa vivement la tête. Gwen reconnut le pauvre garçon qui avait du regarder son ami se faire torturer devant ses yeux. Cet ami n'avait pas bougé. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas pensé un seul instant à le détacher de cet objet de sévices. On pouvait voir le sang qui avait coagulé sur le corps du malheureux et au sol. Une odeur métallique emplissait l'air et fit frémir les narines de Drago. Il n'arrivait à détourner les yeux de son ami. Son sauveur détachait lentement et avec précaution le corps sans force. Il le recouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette puis le fit léviter devant lui tout en avançant vers la porte de la salle.

Gwen essaya d'attirer l'attention de l'homme drapé mais ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard. Bien au contraire, il effaça de sa mémoire l'épisode qu'elle venait de voir. Aucun témoin.

Drago avait regardé sans rien dire et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers la porte d'entrée mais une ombre attira l'attention de l'homme. Le jeune homme n'avait pris à aucun moment conscience que quelqu'un les observait. Il vit l'autre silhouette s'avancer vers eux et tendre un parchemin à son sauveur. Puis, elle repartit en silence. Drago vit rapidement un symbole sur un côté de la lettre mais ne le reconnut pas. Cela le laissa perplexe mais il dut vite revenir à la réalité car le danger rôdait toujours. Le trajet jusqu'aux grilles se passa sans problème mais la suite fut autre.

Voldemort n'avait pas laissé la demeure sans surveillance. Les gardes patrouillaient, suivant les ordres donnés.

Le sorcier devant lui stoppa sa marche silencieuse et remit à Drago sa baguette. Deux personnes dans la nuit faisant flotter une troisième n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de discret.

\- Tu vas rester là et garder ton ami. Compris ! chuchota-t-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Drago opina de la tête puis prit soin de dissimuler son ami derrière une des haies. Il observa ensuite l'homme se diriger vers les gardes. Ces derniers semblèrent le reconnaître et échangèrent quelques mots avec lui. La suite fut un ascenseur émotionnel pour Drago. Il vit les gardes suivre du regard le doigt indiquant la direction de la cachette des deux jeunes hommes puis commencer à venir vers eux. Sa main tenant sa baguette devint moite. Puis tout se passa rapidement. Les gardes furent rapidement désarmés et oubliettés. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes. Son attention se reporta sur la personne qui venait de les libérer et qui leur faisait signe de venir vers elle. Quand ils se furent éloignés suffisamment du manoir Malefoy, l'homme poussa Drago contre son ami en lévitation.

Un détail apparut soudain à la lueur de la lune et prit de court le jeune homme. Lui ? Mais comment ? Il tenta de parler mais il fut vite réduit au silence par un sortilège informulé. Cet élément pouvait compromettre dangereusement la personne qui venait de les sauver.

Elle leur mit ensuite une cordelette autour du cou qui les lia son ami et lui. Après un sortilège lancé sur la dite cordelette, elle ordonna à Drago de la toucher. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant, confiant et les jeunes sorciers disparurent du domaine privé.

Deux silhouettes apparurent devant les grilles de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. L'une d'elles regarda autour d'elle, surprise de se trouver en ce lieu. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. La rentrée des classes n'était prévue que dans plusieurs semaines. Aucun élève n'avait donc à franchir ces grilles forgées.

C'est ce qui déclencha l'arrivée au pas de course du professeur Chourave. En ces temps troublés, tout le corps professoral se devait d'assurer la sécurité des lieux. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle découvrit l'identité des visiteurs mais surtout leur état. Le professeur n'ouvrit pas de suite mais demanda aux nouveaux arrivants de toucher les grilles. Seulement elles, pourraient décider de leur entrée. Le grincement de la porte fut l'autorisation pour franchir les sortilèges de sécurité.

Le professeur Chourave envoya en urgence un patronus pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh de leur arrivée sous peu. Elle permit à Drago de souffler en prenant le relais auprès de son ami. Il semblait complétement déstabilisé par la situation, perdu. Leur avancée fut stoppée par le professeur McGonagall.

\- Ces jeunes doivent immédiatement voir le Directeur ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais voyons, Minerva, vous avez vu leur état ! Il est nécessaire de les faire soigner avant !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Il en va de leur survie ! s'exclama la directrice adjointe.

Elle ne laissa pas le professeur Chourave renchérir et guida avec précipitation les deux jeunes gens. La statue dévoila l'escalier en colimaçon avant même que McGonagall ne donne le mot de passe. Gravir les marches fut difficile surtout avec un être en lévitation. L'ascension prit fin après quelques difficultés et ils entrèrent chez le directeur.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, lisant un parchemin. Il ne fut pas étonné de l'intrusion. En revanche, Drago fut surpris du calme que reflétait son professeur.

\- Merci Minerva. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant, dit calmement Dumbledore. J'ai quelques questions à leur poser.

\- Albus, vous ne pouvez laisser ses jeunes hommes dans cet état...

\- Je m'en occupe. Faites moi confiance.

Blaise fut déposé en douceur sur un divan en velours rouge. McGonagall quitta la pièce sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers eux. Serpentards ou non, ils restaient ses élèves.

\- Bien. Maintenant Drago, tu vas me donner le parchemin qui se trouve dans ta poche, s'il te plaît, demanda Dumbledore.

Drago fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et en ressortit le papier demandé. Il s'avança ensuite pour le tendre à son directeur. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir mis ce document dans sa poche. Il se mit à se questionner intérieurement, essayant de se remémorer les dernières heures passées.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce dont tu te souviens mon garçon ? questionna le directeur.

Tout en attendant la réponse de son élève, il lisait avec attention le parchemin remis plus tôt. Le symbole écrit, fit l'effet d'un flash dans la tête de Drago mais il ne pouvait dire où il l'avait déjà vu. Cela le perturba. Il le fut encore plus quand il se rendit compte que sa mémoire était vide des derniers événements survenus durant la soirée. Comment était-il arrivé devant les grilles de Poudlard ? Comment était-il sorti des cachots de la demeure familiale ? La voix de Dumbledore le ramena dans le présent.

\- Je me doute que tu dois te poser plein de questions mais il est très important que ce que tu vas voir et entendre reste entre ces quatre murs ? Puis-je te faire confiance ?

\- Oui professeur, répondit Drago sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, dit chaleureusement Dumbledore. Nous attendons encore des visiteurs. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

Au moment où Dumbledore disait ces mots, des flammes vertes surgirent de la cheminée et un homme en sortit. Il avait les cheveux bruns très clairs, un nez aquilin recouvert de tâches de rousseur. Un détail attirait le regard, son grain de beauté au coin de l'œil droit. De corpulence moyenne, il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, habillé avec des vêtements moldus. Cela détonnait avec la baguette à sa main.

\- Dumbledore, dit-il simplement en s'avançant vers les deux personnes conscientes dans le bureau.

\- Content de te revoir Peter... Les choses sont enfin en marche...

\- Va-t-on donc laisser ce jeune homme dans cet état ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas dans nos projets.

Peter s'avança vers Blaise, allongé sur le divan. Son état était toujours alarmant mais il ne sembla pas choquer outre mesure le jeune homme. Il regarda toutes les blessures, entailles et zone fracturées avec minutie.

\- Je reconnais là tout son savoir-faire... Aucune plaie n'est mortelle, aucune fracture pouvant qu'oser la moindre séquelle, handicap pour la suite. C'est juste de la poussière pour les yeux de ces mangemorts, un leurre parfait. Mais les sortilèges de magie noire laissent tout de même des traces et je vais m'en charger.

\- C'est impossible, s'exclama Drago. J'y étais et mon ami a failli mourir plusieurs fois ! Ce que vous dites n'a réellement aucun sens.

\- Tu n'as vu que ce qu'il a bien voulu te laisser voir.

Tout en disant cela, il effectua un mouvement de poignet et les plaies apparentes disparurent, en ne laissant aucun cicatrice. Puis, des filaments argentés se mirent à courir sous la peau de Blaise, effaçant les marques de magie noire. Sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier et il sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Drago se précipita aux côtés de son ami qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête mon pauvre !

\- Tu ne t'es pas regardé avant, dit Drago en lui souriant. Sourire vite remplacé par une grimace au vu de l'état de son visage.

\- Que fait-on ici, demanda Blaise. Comment sommes-nous arrivés devant vous professeur ?

\- C'est une assez longue histoire que je me ferai un plaisir de te raconter mais pas maintenant. Je te présente Peter, la personne qui a soigné tes blessures.

Blaise se redressa avec difficulté et s'avança vers la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Après un remerciement bref et un hochement de tête, tous se remirent en arc de cercle autour du bureau de Dumbledore. Un autre bruit provint de la cheminée et une jeune femme blond platine s'épousseta ses habits recouverts de cendres. Quand elle vit Blaise et Drago, elle leur sauta au cou. Eux eurent un mouvement de recul, grimaçant de leurs blessures. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette personne et tout contact était donc inapproprié.

Elle eut un haussement de sourcils face à leur comportement et leur demanda s'ils étaient bien sûrs de ce qu'ils faisaient. Soudain, la longue et blonde chevelure changea de teinte et de longueur pour finir en carré et couleur ébène. Le sourire qu'afficha Pansy face aux regards médusés de ses amis, était plus que parlant. Elle se riait bien d'eux.

\- Pansy ?! Mais il t'a tué ?! s'exclama Drago. Je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux...

\- Le polynectar est toujours une méthode efficace pour cacher la vérité, annonça simplement Peter. Je crois que les retrouvailles ont assez duré. Il est grand temps d'en venir au fait.

\- En effet mes enfants, votre arrivée n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Nous allons vous faire une proposition, à vous de l'accepter ou non, déclara Dumbledore. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans une situation plus que difficile. Vous avez choisi votre conscience et non l'appartenance aux idéaux de Voldemort. Pour cela, le sacrifice de votre famille et de votre ancienne vie a été obligatoire. Nous vous proposons de vous conduire dans un endroit sûr, loin de cette guerre et de la peur. En échange, vous devrez nous fournir toutes les informations que vous disposez sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Peter vous y conduira dès ce soir. Quand dites-vous ?

Les trois jeunes sorciers se regardèrent. Blaise resta muet, réfléchissant à toute allure. L'hésitation passa sur le visage de Drago, n'échappant pas à Pansy. Celle-ci se mit face à ses compagnons.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il faut que nous y allons. Ici plus rien ne nous retient. Nous sommes des traîtres maintenant.

\- Tu as raison Pansy, dit Blaise. Mais ca veut dire abandonner tout et changer de vie, d'identité. Es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. Alors oui, je le ferai. Drago, tu en penses quoi ?

Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu et démuni face à cette situation. Il savait que ces amis avaient entièrement raisons. Pourtant, cela voulait dire perdre aussi sa mère, celle qui avait été toujours là, le protégeant comme elle pouvait des coups de son père. Il avait du mal à fuir sachant qu'elle allait rester sous la coupe de son père et entourée de mangemorts assoiffés de sang. Il inspira profondément avant de donner sa réponse mais quand il la donna, son regard exprimait une volonté de fer.

\- J'accepte ce que vous nous proposez mais à une condition. Je veux que ma mère soit mise hors danger, que mon père n'est plus d'emprise sur elle. Est-ce possible ?

\- Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour la sortir de là Drago, dit Dumbledore. Elle sera rassurée de te savoir en sécurité.

Pansy, Drago et Blaise acceptèrent la proposition faite, conscients de ce que cela allait impliquer pour le restant de leur vie. Conformément à ce qui avait été décidé, ils commencèrent à fournir quelques informations sur les projets des mangemorts. Peter attendait, adossé à une étagère recouverte de vieux grimoires. Quand Dumbledore eut toutes les informations voulues, il s'adressa aux sorciers présents dans son bureau.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous conduire dans votre nouvelle demeure. Suivez Peter. Bonne chance à vous trois.

\- Merci professeur, répondirent-ils ensembles.

Peter lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et indiqua une destination inconnue. Les jeunes regardèrent une dernière fois cet endroit qui leur avait tant donné. Un dernier souvenir puis à tour de rôle, ils disparurent dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Dumbledore reprit le parchemin posé sur son bureau et le détruit avec le bout de sa baguette. Le feu brûla doucement le bout de papier, se reflétant sur les verres en demi-lune...


End file.
